June 2013 Minutes
Back to Main Page. Back to Minutes. Nine High was taking a shower. Congratulations were passed to Where's My Cow for making an appearance. Albeit disguised as David Bowie. Matters arising from minutes of previous meeting Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament It was proposed that the best method to push this action forward would be to ensure that one of the members be elected as Prime Minister. It was proposed that Two Pair would be the most suitable candidate. However, it was decided that life can only be better with Two Pair in charge, and so the motion was dismissed. Pogrom to be brought on Spanish girls working at Mango The Magician passes to Ace Man a picture. It depicts a Mango tree, of possibly Indian origin. Most people therefore felt that fruit should not be bruised, and therefore it would be most wise for Spanish girls to not work at Mango. Motion passed. Where's My Cow is found to be illegally filming the meeting, and is politely asked to cease. The Magician is balding. MTMWSOMAJFSH logo design Lamehand has failed at providing a design for the cards and the new shirts. His deadline was extended to 6 weeks before the next meeting, to allow time for the cards to be made and the shirts to be embroidered. It was decided that a number ranging from 30 to 200 packs of cards should be bought. River Queen should have sex with one of the group At the previous meeting it was agreed that Two Pair should have sex with River Queen. Given that Two Pair is at an unexplained engagement party and River Queen gave a particularly suspicious and vague apology, it was assumed that they must both be at their own engagement party. It was agreed that The Flop should draft a letter of congratulations to the happy couple. The Flop will send the members present at this meeting in due course. Position of secretary It was agreed that Two Pair become the permanent secretary of the group, regardless of position in the rankings. Rankings Ace Man proposed the following changes. #''Magician to move above Two Pair'' #''Not Quite the Man to move above Nine High'' #''Half a Hand to drop below Nine High'' #''River Queen to drop below Lamehand'' The Magician suggests that you can only move up or down one place per meeting. It was generally felt that this was an extremely poorly thought out suggestion. Proposal number 1. was discarded. Proposals number 2,3 and 4 were accepted. The reason for Half a Hand dropping so low was largely due to the fact that he did not provide Ace Man with a cricket bat. Banned words It was agreed that any words that had been banned at previous meetings would only be banned when Half a Hand is present. McClary's new employment Not Quite the Man questioned whether McClary's new employment affects the group in any way. It was agreed that this fact affects the current group in no way. However it was suggested that pupils at the new teaching institution by which McClary is lately employed should be notified of the group. Funding from Repton School It was agreed that the group should apply to Repton School for funding. The negotiation strategy was agreed, however it should not be made public knowledge and so will be kept private. The Flop will draft a letter to Repton School, and circulate round the whole group. Ace Man's face looks like a 1980s vagina. Option to propose a change to your name Ace Man suggested that members should have the opportunity to change their names. The group displays significant signs of disagreement. Ace Man proposes that members should be allowed to propose a change to their names, and the group then votes on whether the change should take place. He claims that this is not a dictatorship. Spontaneous laughter erupts. There are varied points of view, and so it was proposed that the proposal that members should be allowed to propose a change to their names was put to a vote. It was agreed that this should be put to a vote, and that members who were absent should be included in this vote. River Queen joined by video conference, and was asked to jump up and down. Where's My Cow asked how much gin to put in. Once the votes of all members were included, the motion was narrowly passed. The Magician's haircut Nine High stated that he was offended by The Magician's haircut. Given that The Magician is now a doctor and supposedly a respected member of society, one whom in which the general public should be able to place their trust, the haircut was thought to be highly irresponsible. It was agreed that from now on the group will decide when and how The Magician should have his hair cut. The Magician's ginger beard It was suggested by Ace Man that only members of MTMWSOMAJFSH should be able to shave The Magician's ginger beard. This motion was dismissed. Sam Cook's application for membership The Flop brought up the matter of Sam Cook's application for membership to the group. Given that no official letter was present, this matter was not discussed.